


Wear Myself Inside-Out

by korynn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Swap, Crossdressing, Halloween, M/M, Mating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korynn/pseuds/korynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween is never going to be the same again. The jokes, however, aren't. Once they get this fixed, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on Total Contrast I promise but this fic demanded to be written. DEMANDED.
> 
> Stile's costume is found [here](http://www.spirithalloween.com/product/la-devine-miss-red-med-8-101/).
> 
> Yes I have to fill all of the terrible fan fic tropes, it's my goal in life.
> 
> Unbeta'd, please point out errors! Comments and kudos fuel my writing.

Fucking werewolves and their fucking noses.

Scott's sniffing around him like he's a bone, and he knows why, but it's still fucking rude. "Hey, wolfy, wanna stop sometime soon? I know it's so cool that I smell like the enemy, but jesus, I don't sniff you after a night with Allison."

Scott freezes, then laughs, blushing and grinning, head shaking. "Sorry, it's...instinct. Can't help it." Swinging an arm around Stile's shoulders, cheek rubbing against his own, Stiles frowns as his Alpha scents him, but lets it happen, knowing that the smell of Derek just makes Scott's skin crawl. Its nothing personal, just Alpha's being Alpha-y. Derek does the same thing. "I didn't know you and Derek were like that, though."

Blush on his cheeks, the silent ' _oh I wish_ ' kept to himself, Stiles pulls away, wrapping arms around knees as he gives Scott a dirty look. "No, it's not. He needs help with research stuff. Knows how much of an info sponge I can be, and he's...busy...so..."

"So you play house and do all the book work while he goes and teaches the kids? Do you make sandwiches and drinks for them too, Mrs. Hale?" Scott grins, knowing just how deep Stiles feelings for the other Alpha run, but he also knows Stiles thinks it's a secret, so he'll just tease and hope for the best. If he can tell, Derek sure as hell can. Maybe.

Stiles swings out a hand to slap Scott, cringing when it doesn't even faze the werewolf. "No, asshole. And last night we went shopping for Halloween stuff, Erica somehow convinced him to let them have a party out in the woods."

"Sounds...spooky."

"You have no idea."

\----

Stiles wasn't kidding when he said that, the old Hale house skeleton looks like a set from a horror flick at first glance. Then the lights are on and it's like a rave gone goth. Red, purple, orange and green lights flickering everywhere, fog thick, music loud, Stiles has to laugh as he slips out of his Jeep.

Somehow, the word had also got out, and it's crowded, so Stiles pulls his jacket closer and hopes no one takes a closer look at him, recognizes _him_. Allison's the only one who knows, having helped him put on the makeup and wig just right. Pausing before throwing his hoodie back into the car, he double checks everything is actually in place before diving into the crowd.

Little Red Riding Hood had a Big Bad Wolf to find.

And a pack to hide from.

\----

Derek has to do a double take of his own when he sees brunette curls bob next to Erica's, when his Beta's laugh is so loud it startles him. "Holy shit, you actually did it." She's saying, and Derek wants to know who the hell smells so **good** and what exactly "it" is, so he's shoving his way through, tongue sliding over fake fangs and grumbling as he does. Playing vampire for the night wasn't too hard, bloody red button up matching his red eyes, but it still felt _wrong_.

Getting closer, the good smell now has a taste of familiar, and he almost freezes midstep when he recognizes it as Stiles. Fucking Stiles, the mouthy human that somehow always got under his skin, smells like....he doesn't even want to think it, so he continues up to the two, seeing Erica's smirk go almost terrifying when she sees him, and the curls swish, golden eyes staring up at him. God, what alternate reality has he stepped into?

The boy is in the shortest red dress he's ever seen, black corset tight, sheer white stockings and glittery red heels. Then, to top it off, a hood. A riding hood. He's sure his jaw is hanging by now, but holy shit. Stiles was in a dress. That was enough to make anyone's brain stutter to a stop.

He now sees what Erica was saying by "it".

"Hello, Erica. Who's your friend?" He gets out after composing himself, grinning and loving the way Stile's gaze keeps bouncing from Erica to his eyes, to the fake blood running from the edge of his mouth.

"Oh, hi Derek. This is Gwen. I was just telling her I'm glad she actually dressed up. Little Red Riding Hood, even. She knows about us, and thought it'd be funny." Winking at Stiles, Erica steps back, giving Derek a very knowing grin before pushing Stile's curls off one shoulder, baring more skin. "I'm gonna go get us some more drinks, alright Gwen? Let you two talk. Get to know one another." Patting Derek on the arm as she goes, handing him her solo cup, he can hear Stile's gulp, before a weak, awkward smile is given behind the rim of his own drink.

"Please tell me you'll play along, _please_." Stiles whispers, eyes big and begging, and Derek has to chuckle, finish off whatever it was Erica was drinking, ditch the cup so he could reach out and curl his hands over the boy's hips, pull them close. "I'll play along. If you'll tell me why you thought it was a good idea to wear _that_ to a party hosted by werewolves." Dipping his head down to whisper that back, nose in fake curls, Derek's practically growling at the smell so close.

"You can stop shaking, too, I'm not going to bite." He adds, pushing his hands up the other's sides to pull Stiles arms up to loop around his neck, holding them there until he got a laugh out of the boy, nails digging into the hair at his nape.

"I'm not afraid of that. I'm hoping _my_ pack doesn't smell me underneath the perfume as well as your's did." Tucking his head under Derek's chin, he plays along, biting his lower lip when Derek's hand go back to his waist. "As for the costume, like Erica said, I thought it fit. Going into the forest, house full of wolves, _all the better to eat you_..." Trailing off, Stiles doesn't hold in the noise when Derek's hands dip to his ass for a moment, loving that he was actually as tall as the werewolf for once.

"If you keep smelling like that, you're gonna get noticed by someone, for sure. No chemicals can hide arousal, _Gwen_. And is that an offer? I'm sure you'd enjoy being dinner."

"No, not really." Stiles squeaks out, then pulls away, dodging Derek's yank back. "I gotta go, this was a bad idea, I have homework, this is just- bye." He runs off, and all Derek can see is the sheer terror in Stiles eyes when he pulled back, and he feels like someone kicked him in the gut, knowing it was him that caused that.

His wolf howls at the thought. He hurt his mate, even if Stiles doesn't know that bit yet.

Derek honestly isn't aware of that either. He just hurts.

\----

Getting home, Stiles dodges a passed out dad on the couch and strips as he goes up the stairs, knowing his tears were probably making a mess of the smudged makeup he couldn't get off in the car, but he can't help it.

Having Derek tease him like that was the last straw, the one to break the camel's back. He can't do this anymore, have Derek so close like that, so tempting, and knowing it was all a joke, all the girls fault. He can't believe he let Allison talk him into it. He had this crazy idea in his head that maybe Derek wouldn't notice, would maybe flirt with him, steal a kiss or two, and maybe this crazy crush would go away.

He's seventeen, and Derek is so...so out of his league. Probably thinks he's just a silly kid, just like Scott and their ragtag pack of humans.

Once again, he's falling for people he can't have.

Stashing the costume, wig and all under his bed, he takes a quick shower, enough to get what's left of the make up off of him, before curling up in bed, pillow pulled tight to his chest.

The pain in his stomach is nothing compared to the pain in his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles wakes up gasping, tears pooling at the corner of his eyes, the taste of smoke still lingering in his mouth. Fingers tug at the sheets underneath him before he sits up, forehead against knees. He feels restless, skin tight, and that's not a new sensation, but the feel of stubble is. Freezing, eyes open and he whimpers, tongue finally unsticking to the roof of his mouth to wheeze out a "what the fuck" as he realizes he's...not home.

Pushing at the sea of blankets, he lets out a sob when he sees legs that aren't his own. Scrambling to stand, he knows exactly who he is in when he feels a wolf nudge at the edge of his mind before settling, as if pleased when it recognizes him. " _Derek_...?" He thinks to it, too afraid to speak and hear the man's voice. The wolf gives a noise like a laugh and a curl of pleasure runs up his spine and holy shit, the wolf. _Derek's wolf_. Likes him. And he's in Derek's body.

Picking up the leather jacket off the floor, he digs through pockets to find a cheap cell phone, praising god for it, and calling his own number, trying not to get distracted by the fact the wolf is now begging for his attention, and goosebumps cover his arms by the pleased sensations it keeps sending him.

Hearing his own voice growl out a " _What_ do you want." makes his skin crawl, though.

"Please be Derek." He replies, mentally nudging the wolf away when he hears the clatter of his phone dropping and Derek probably falling off the bed.

After a moment, he can hear Derek pick it back up, and he has to laugh. "Sorry, didn't mean to start-"

"Stiles. Why are you...how.."

"You tell me, I just woke up like this. And your wolf is very affectionate, how are you so grumpy all the time?"

"....My wolf...jesus. Leave him alone, stay where you are. I'll be there in twenty."

Stiles cringes as he remembers last night, nodding before realizing Derek can't actually see him. "Be nice to my body. And my car."

"Stiles, I'm more worried about you right now. Stay."

**Click**.

Well fuck.

\----

Derek has to stumble through getting dressed, ignoring the sensation of being alone as best he can, the mental silence almost deafening.

Taking his time to map Stile's body, though, he almost gets distracted by all the smooth skin, all the freckles and just...being able to look at an angle no one else will ever see.

He's terrified to see himself with Stiles inside, to see how different he looks without the guilt, without the control he's had his life to learn.

But he still goes over, because if he's terrified, he knows Stiles is.

It's worse than he thought, seeing himself. Seeing Stiles again. Wishing he could smell him, taste whatever it was the boy was feeling, even if every expression flickers over his face. They don't even talk at first, just immediately sit down and touch one another, as if they had to make sure it was real, that this wasn't a dream.

The way Stile's body reacts to rough hands on his cheeks makes him flush even darker than it did automatically, and Stiles immediately pulls them away, blushing and looking so like himself even if it's Derek's body that Derek wants to protect him, make everything better again.

"This is so weird." Stiles whispers, once they've figured out that, yes, it's physically impossible for them not to be touching now, and that Derek's bed is way too big for two bodies, but even so knees touch and Derek's head is using Stile's arm as a pillow as they just continue to stare at one another.

"I blame Erica." Derek whispers back, eyes closing. "Why are you so exhausted? Aren't you awake for days on end?"

"Probably because you didn't take my morning meds." He mumbles back, the wolf almost a physical thing between them now, using Derek's body to snuggle up to Stiles and somehow it doesn't feel so wrong, so awkward.

"Why did your wolf stay, if I'm here?"

"I was a born werewolf, and it's a body thing, not a mental thing. He's a part of me, but not _me_. I'm still trying to work out how to fix this. Or if you're going to need help when the full moon comes tomorrow night."

"Fuck."

Derek laughs, pulling away to stretch and god, was Stiles always this flexible?

"My thoughts exactly."

\----

Derek stays for when the pack shows up, Isaac crawling into bed and snuffling Stiles before laughing and kissing them both on the forehead. "Different. Not all that surprised though. I guess no training tonight, then?" And laughs again when Erica climbs in after him, pinning him to the mattress to ruffle his hair and just settle on top. Boyd keeps quiet for a moment before slinking close and ruffling Erica's hair, sitting indian style at the end. "Like any of us are going to complain about that."

Stiles stares at Derek, teeth yanking at bottom lip before Derek taps his chin to get him to stop, a smirk given. "Stiles could still train, he's got my strength right now and a better brain than all of you combined. But we won't, because I'd rather not see you three embarrass yourselves in front of him more than you have." Shifting closer to Stiles, he's very aware now of how much smaller Stiles is, now the pack isn't even bothered by the change. Twisting to face Erica, he ignores the noise Stiles makes at him moving so close to snarl at her.

"You three seem to be taking this too well. What did you do?"

"Nothing that you won't thank me for tonight, Alpha." Erica purrs back, giggling when Isaac's hands run through her hair once he manages to flip onto his back without dislodging her.

"Please tell me it isn't permanent." Stiles begs, and Derek can feel the hand clenching the back of his shirt, worrying a thumb over the hem, trying to hide his nerves even if they both know the pack can smell it.

"No, it'll last as long as you don't trigger it."

"Trigger it?" Stiles voice goes high at the end, and Boyd raises a brow, curling a hand around his ankle, wanting to calm him even if it's not actually his Alpha in that body.

Derek's growl at the touch doesn't have the same effect it would if it was him giving it, but Boyd still lets go, fingers twitching in his lap.

Erica, though, doesn't have any qualms ignoring Derek, reaching over him to ruffle Stiles hair and grin reassuringly. "I'm sure that will happen soon, or at least before the moon. You'll be okay, though. The moon will help if you don't."

What is that supposed to mean? Derek doesn't even ask, just pushes them out of his bed, his grumbles and snarls not as frightening coming from a human body. But he's still their alpha, so they scatter. "If you can't help, leave! And don't think you won't be punished for this, Beta!"

"Looking forward to it, _Alpha_! You're welcome~!" Erica sing-songs as she herds them out the door, winking as she does.

"That doesn't sound promising at all."

Derek can't help but agree.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with fanmix :: [here](http://blamederek.tumblr.com/post/26446945602).
> 
> Sorry for short chapter, needed to get plot rolling, and an update up. Next one will be muuuch bigger, I'm sure of it!

So maybe Erica didn't really realize what she was doing when she poked through Derek's library, but Derek is glad for this, because she left a strong trail to follow.

Dumping the book on Derek's lap, Stiles frowns at his face looking so grumpy before laughing and surprising both of them with the noise. "You're still such a sourwolf." He comments, rubbing his nose to get the wet scent of Erica off his senses. Now that he's focused on it, though, it's so strong.

"How do you deal with this? I can smell your, well, _you_." Waving a hand at the Stiles-shaped Derek, he groans as he sprawls himself against the older man, chin on shoulder.

Derek just sighs, that displeased "why-do-I-even-bother" sigh that he's heard from his father enough to make him pout in a pavlovian response. Book opened and poked through, his eyes go through a myriad of emotions that, on Stiles' face, are too easy to read. "She-"

By now, Stiles has his eyes on the page, and he can understand the expressions now, his own eyebrows high. "Spiked our drinks?!" What. _What_. "Why?!!"

Derek's finger taps to the top of the page. 'Bound Soul'.

"I didn't think it actually worked.... it was just a story..." Derek trails off, reading. Leg bouncing, Stiles just stares. Derek looks so much like him right now he's almost worried it actually isn't the werewolf. Then the wolf is brushing against his mind, sending waves of amusement and just like that, he's nuzzling into his own body's cheek and giggling. Giggles, coming from Derek's voice. It's just wrong.

Derek startles at that, shoving Stiles off with a huff. "It was said it bound a werewolf to their mate, if they were human. Show the mate the life the wolf. Normally alpha's used it to spur growth in their pack, because most mates would ask for the bite afterwards. There used to be a fairy tale of it, but Laura was the one into it, I just remember her teasing me that she'd need to use this for my mate...."

Stiles just stares. He's never heard Derek talk that much in his life, and...mates? Those were a thing for werewolves too? Derek would have a _mate_? "But we're not mates!" He spills out once his brain finally kicks back in. Foot, meet mouth. Eyes going wide, Stiles can smell the embarrassment and nerves pouring off Derek, and he's stunned. "...Derek? We're not, aren't we? You're not _actually_ interested in me, right?"

Derek stays quiet, shuffling to his feet and, god, wow, Stiles hasn't seen his face that cloudy in a while. "....I'm gonna go..." He mumbles, stumbling over his own feet (HAH, it's not just him, it's so the way his body is made) to get out the door, and Stiles is so stunned by Derek's flipped personality to even catch he didn't get an answer until the Jeep is peeling away, leaving Stiles' skin tingling.

\----

He can feel the moon teasing him as it gets darker and darker outside, and he's so glad he's alone now, even if every breath burns and he wants to scrape his own flesh off just to relieve some of the pressure. Stiles doesn't know how Derek handles this, but the wolf is pacing at the forefront of his mind now, and he buries himself deeper into his own mind, trying to escape himself.

Stiles has locked himself into one of the abandoned train carts on the edge of town, sealed and not even the smell of the outdoors can distract him now, he's so _alone_.

This doesn't feel good.

This isn't right.

Whimpering, his vision starts to fray, and he has a moment to jokingly hope this doesn't get reversed yet, Derek will be pissed, before he collapses.

On the other side of town, a Jeep nearly slams into a tree.


End file.
